


Instant Boyfriends

by OtakSquadWrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakSquadWrites/pseuds/OtakSquadWrites
Summary: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've poster :(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've poster :(

A new student walks into the class he’s a looks shorter than me and has thick (thicc) lips. Oh those lips… I see them moving and I try to pay attention to what he’s saying. I can only hear bits and pieces.  
“My name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but that’s too long and complicated so you can call me BamBam.”  
Okay maybe I just got that one sentence I because was too focused on those thick luscious lips.  
The teacher said something but I didn’t catch it until she said it again.  
“Yugyeom raise your hand.”  
I tear my eyes away from his lips and raise my hand hoping he didn’t see me.  
“That’s who you’ll behind the rest of the school year.”  
BamBam walks past me and it’s like a wave of his scent is drowning me. He smells like a candy store.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Class is over and I feel relieved. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn back to see plump lips stretched into a smile.  
“I guess we should be friends then since we have almost every class together. Let’s properly introduce ourselves. Hi, I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can call me BamBam.”  
“I’m… um… Kim Yugyeom.”  
“No need to be shy.”  
“I-.”  
“You weren’t shy when it came to staring at my lips, now were.” BamBam purred into his ear.  
My eyes widen immediately and I see that bag smile turn into a small smirk in seconds.  
“Let’s go out.” He says bluntly.  
My eyes are practically bulging out of my head. The question makes me lose my voice.  
“Come on. I know you want me.”  
He takes my wrist into hand and brings his to waist. He then brings his hand to my chest and starts to speak again.  
“Can we get out of here so I can give you a blowjob? I want to see how big you cock is. I bet it’s huge, it’ll probably break me in half. Please say something you‘ve been silent for a while now. Earth to Yugyeom.”  
“I’ve never…”  
“Wait you’ve never gotten a blowjob or had sex?”  
I clear my throat.  
“Uh…both.”  
BamBam bursts out laughing.  
“Then let me be your first.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Please? Please let me suck you off.”  
I BamBam vive the puppy eyes and I can’t say no.  
“O-okay…”  
“Yeah! Come let’s go”  
I let him drag me to where ever we’re going. Wait where are we going?  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
We arrive to a house that I assume is his.  
He opens the door at doesn’t even give me time to scan the house before he started dragging me off again.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
BamBam throws me into a bedroom and slams the door behind him. I place myself on the bed and he stalks over to me. He stare at the noticeably large bulge. He kneels down and gently parts my legs.  
I see him lick his lips with a look of starvation in his eyes, almost carnal. He unzips the zipper of my jeans and literally yanks them down like they offend him. BamBam does the same to him boxers.  
BamBam moans “God, you’re sooooo big. Such a manly cock. I don’t think I’ll ever let you go.”  
I blush profusely.  
He grabs the base of my length and starts to jerk me off a little before taking the head into his warm, wet, mouth. BamBam bobs his head up and down and drags his tongue across the vein of my dick. I grab a fist full of his brown hair.  
“I’m sor-.”  
He was cut short by a loud sinful moan.  
“Mmh…h-harder…”  
The vibration from the moan makes his dick twitch happily inside of BamBam’s mouth. He takes him deeper into his mouth and the tip of his erection hit the back of the smaller’s throat and he swallows around him.  
That’s enough for me to spill into his mouth.  
BamBam sucks the tip of his cock like it’s the best thing he has ever had in his life.  
“Yugyeom you never said if you’d be my boyfriend or not.”  
“I’d…I’d love to be your boyfriend BamBam.”  
BamBam points to his own erection “Now that you’re my boyfriend, help me with this please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE SMUT!!!!!! And fluff...

“What do I do exactly?”  
“I guess you could either suck me off or… fuck me. Take your pick.” BamBam says nonchalantly.  
I think it over. If sucked him off I’d never get to experience what it’s like to actually to have sex. Especially with someone as sexy and cute as BamBam.  
“I want to fuck you.” I mutter.  
BamBam’s ears perk up. “What was that?” He smirks  
I repeat it a little louder, embarrassed “I want to fuck you.”  
“Oh really.” He purrs as he bends over, arches his back and presents himself to me.  
I take a huge gulp my throat suddenly going dry.   
“Come on Yugyeom I’m not getting any younger here.” BamBam said in a whiny voice.  
“Oh, fuck me…”  
“No you’re supposed to be doing that to me, daddy~”  
With that my dick has risen from the dead.  
“I guess since you’re not going to move any time soon I might has well help you out.”  
He sticks his fingers into his mouth and slurps on them. All I can do is watch.  
“I ‘on’t hafe any lube lef’.”  
As soon as he thinks they’re wet enough he takes his fingers out his mouth and place them on his fluttering entrance.   
“Enjoy the show, daddy~” BamBam winks at me.  
He pushes his middle finger in and he lets out a moan. He starts slowly, but then gradually starts to move faster and adds another digit in.  
“Oh, daddy please… Ah.Ah.AH!”  
I can’t just sit and watch anymore and I grab his wrist. I thrust his fingers in and out of him.  
“Want your cock daddy. Fill me up. God please…!”  
He takes his fingers out and sways his ass in the air.   
I breathe, my heart racing, as I align myself with his pink pretty hole and push the head in.  
BamBam pushes himself back so my entire cock is engulfed in his ass. Oh god he’s tight.  
“Move daddy…. Move.”  
I comply and thrust slowly into him.  
“Faster! Break me. Pound my slutty hole. Ple-.”  
I slap his rear. “Shut up slut or I want do anything.”  
“Yes daddy –AH!”  
I slow down and give another slap to that perky ass. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”  
He nods and bites his lip.  
I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I guess he brings out the worst in me…Best? Whatever it is he loving it so I won’t stop.  
I start to pound into him like he asked.   
BamBam covers his mouth to conceal his moans.  
I remove his hand and lean over to whisper in his ear. “Scream me baby.”  
I pick up the pace, slamming my cock in him and he does just as I say.   
“Daddy… Mhh… DADDY!”  
I feel drunk on how much power I have over him. This has never happened before, but I guess I’ve never had sex before either. It’s kind of, wait…not kind of, definitely amazing to have someone withering under you from every move you make, having your dick trapped in a hot cavern, and in this case is his ass.  
“D-daddy…” BamBam breathes out.  
I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice that I had slowed down. I speed up feeling my cock being hugged by the smaller’s ass as it hits something spongey which seems to make BamBam shriek in pleasure, at least I assume it’s pleasure.  
“There…there…a-ah…more. Please” he pleads.”  
I begin a more brutal pace.  
“…cum…I’m gonna cum…Oh please, give it to me.”  
Without any further delay Start to thrust into him in an almost inhumane haste. I go for his bobbing length, but he shoos my hand away.  
“Want to come from your dick alone…”  
My dick pulsates and with one last thrust, I groan and I burst inside of him. Shortly after, BamBam cums with a long drawn out moan and collapses from exhaustion so do I landing beside him.  
He flips over and our eyes meet. I lean bend so that those thicc lips meet mine. The kiss was slow, sensual, and soft and this only happens for few seconds before I pull away, but I am pulled back down into another one by BamBam’s grabby hands. This one a little bit more heated as his tongue swipes over my bottom lip, my lips part, and he shoves his tongue down my throat. Our tongues dance with each other and he runs his hands through my hair. We pull away with a soft pop and I am greeted by a lenient smile and I return one.  
“You were so good. Are you sure you haven’t done that before. “  
“Never.”  
“I’ll take your word for it but was a little too good. Next I want you to make love to me, praise my body.”  
I chuckle. “We’ll see. Now go to sleep.”  
BamBam pouts a little that I wasn’t a definite yes, but does as he’s told and goes to sleep anyway.  
“Good night… daddy.”  
“Stop that before it ends up being like tonight. Night.”   
He giggles. Ignoring the sticky feel of cum on him, drifts off into the comfortable darkness of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should keep it like this or continue


End file.
